


Bajo la misma tormenta

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Ryo y Jenrya deciden hacer unas vacaciones juntos. Y en el medio de esta, una muchacha de USA las endulzará distintas bajo una tormenta de verano.





	Bajo la misma tormenta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Bandai, Toei, Chiaki Konaka, etc.)

**Bajo la misma tormenta**

_Capítulo único: Tres no son multitud_

Organizar ese viaje no había sido tan complejo. Ya habían viajado juntos en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez, iban a tomarse poco más de una semana en la playa. No tardaron en ponerse de acuerdo con los temas más importantes cuando fueron los detalles lo que originó unos pequeños intercambios, choques de ideas.

Jenrya quería ir en avión. Ryo alegó que era mejor un autobús.

Al final, Ryo ganó la discusión. Tenía mejor oratoria que su pareja Lee, quien sólo suspiró y se puso a pensar el inmenso tiempo que iban a perder por viajar en un autobús, en verano, con cuarenta grados de calor y respirando sudor humano a más no poder. Ryo le dijo que era divertido.

—Ahora entiendo porqué Ruki te rechazó: no podía ganarte en nada…

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta? —Se burló Ryo y se sentó a su lado, trayéndole un vaso de jugo—. Pero su cara, en la fiesta de año nuevo hace tres años, no me la olvido jamás —el de cabello azul también se puso a reír.

Estaba todo el grupo de tamers (incluyendo a los no tan pequeños Ai y Makoto con quienes entablaron una relación de amistad muy linda) alrededor de una torta enorme, decorada con crema y merengue y donde estaba escrito en letras cursivas "Happy New Year", cortesía del pastelero del grupo. Todos felicitaron a Takato por sus dotes en la repostería.

Se levantaron para hacer el brindis y Ryo empezó a hablar.

—¡Por el grupo de tamers más geniales del mundo!

—Y del mundo digital también —agregó Hirokazu y todos rieron.

—¡Y porque el amor nunca se acabe! —todos miraron a Akiyama, confundidos mientras tomaban de su copa. Ruki fue quien más lo escrudiñó con la mirada.

—¿Qué, tienes pareja? —dijo sarcásticamente ella, con las cejas levemente levantadas. El castaño la miró, con esa sonrisa brillante y esos ojos orgullosos.

—Por supuesto, reina. Y los sabores de la vieja Hong Kong son exquisitos.

Todos escupieron y se atragantaron la sidra en sus gargantas. Jenrya no podía ni hablar y Ruki lanzó un grito.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo y cómo pasó esto?

—¿Cuándo? Hace un año, pero Jen es muy tímido. Le di un ultimátum, pero tuve que salir yo a revelarlo —Jenrya le pidió que no siguiera y todos comenzaron a reír, menos Ruki, que estaba con la cara desencajada—. ¿Cómo? Bueno, normalmente la gente atractiva atrae otra gente atractiva. —y bebió de su copa, alegremente—. Sin embargo, tú rechazaste a este galán hace bastante tiempo, te lo pierdes.

—¡Pedazo de imbécil sin cerebro! —gritó Makino, roja de vergüenza—. ¡Me importa un bledo! Es decir —miró a Jenrya con ojos más serenos—, muchas felicidades, pero te compadezco de aguantar a este tarado como pareja y hace un año.

—¿Gracias? —le dijo Jenrya, conteniendo una risa. Takato animó al grupo y dijo que era hora de probar el pastel antes de que comenzara la fiesta de insultos.

Era uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenían de toda su vida. Ryo estaba feliz de haberla sacado a Ruki de sus casillas, algo que igualmente ya lo hacía antes de ponerse de novio con Jen, pero no pudo desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Jenrya recibió su jugo de manera automática mientras tecleaba sin parar en su notebook. Ryo se sentó a su lado, en el sofá, y apenas miró de reojo qué tanto estaba haciendo: no era de sorprenderse que él había avanzado cuanto pudo en acercarse a sus amigos digitales. Había logrado meterse dentro del mundo digital por medio de unos complicados logaritmos. No por algo él estaba por terminar la carrera en informática a sus casi veinticinco años. No muchas personas lo lograban. Ryo también se dedicó a estudiar programación, pero aún no había terminado, le gustaba, pero le costaba más. Ryo decía que Jenrya, al tener descendencia de Hong Kong, heredó los genes chinos que estaban dormidos en su familia y por eso era tan práctico. Mezclado con sangre japonesa, claro. Solía decirle que era "la súper máquina Lee". Jenrya lo miraba de manera extraña cuando soltaba esos chistes raros.

Pero esos avances lograron acercarse más a sus viejos compañeros digitales. Y aunque no habían podido abrir o conectar ambos mundos (o poder ingresar a él), con verlos por una especie de cámara seguido suplía esa falta que tanto tenían desde hacía muchos años.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Jenrya no estaba haciendo nada con respecto a eso. O sí, pero con un ser humano.

—No es que quiera interrumpir tu conversación con la chica americana, pero…

—Alice. Se llama Alice McCoy, te lo dije veinte veces e incluso la vimos cuando fue lo de Shinjuku y el D-Reaper —Akiyama rodó los ojos y se llevó una mano al pelo.

—Sí, ya me contestaste veinte veces lo mismo.

—¿Y por qué le sigues diciendo "chica americana"? Es de USA, y USA no es todo el continente americano —Ryo lo interrumpió.

—Ya entendí el punto —Jenrya bebió su jugo—. Sólo quería saber si puedes, es decir, si podemos fijarnos lo de los pasajes.

—¿No me dijiste que ibas mañana a la terminal de autobuses a comprarlo? —Cuestionó el de pelo azul.

—Sí, pero prefiero hacerlo ahora. —Jenrya suspiró y le dijo a Alice que retomarían la conversación en otro momento.

Alice McCoy había aparecido súbitamente en sus vidas, por un breve instante, sólo a ayudarlos a vencer la amenaza que fue el D-Reaper. Pero luego de algunos años, ella se contactó con Jenrya por internet, diciendo que estaba buscando la manera de entrar al mundo digital, aún sabiendo que Dobermon jamás volvería. Pero quería encontrar la manera de ser útil, ya que había amado, gracias también a su abuelo quien formó parte de la "wild buch"(1), el mundo digital y todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Y desde que encontró a Jen, hablaban seguido del mundo digital y demás, ya que también ella se había animado a estudiar informática. Y le había confesado que estaba trabajando en un proyecto para emular un "arca" capaz de entrar al mundo digital desde el real, casi como habían hecho antes.

Ryo tomó la notebook y en seguida encontró los pasajes y los pagó. Durante esos momentos, Jenrya sólo se relajó más en el sofá, de manera que el aire que salía del ventilador de techo le pegara en su rostro. Y cuando se sintió adormilado, unos labios rozaron su cuello de manera sorpresiva. No tardaron en besarse y en fundirse en los brazos del otro, a pesar del calor.

Cuando Akiyama fue a retirar los pasajes al otro día después del trabajo, lo que menos esperó fue encontrar a una empleada pidiéndole disculpas, pero que no había manera de que le diera los pasajes debido a una falla del sistema que no se registró en el momento de hacer la compra y no figuraba que estaban agotados todos los boletos. Así que el muchacho volvió casi una hora más tarde a su casa, consternado y con un fajo de billetes en compensación del problema. Al relatarle lo sucedido a Jen, éste le sonrió y le dijo que no había problema y podrían probar en ir en avión. Pero también estaban agotados los pasajes.

—No creo que fue una buena idea planear esto en plena temporada, en esta época todo está agotado —comentó Ryo mirando con fastidio la página web de turismo. Eran casi las doce de la noche de un sábado y aunque no tenían que levantarse temprano al otro día, ya habían tomado sus respectivas semanas de vacaciones. Y no podían cambiar de fecha. Su idea era irse el domingo por la noche, y parecía estar truncado el asunto—. Creo que nos quedaremos en casa, mirando películas y comiendo helado.

—Ni hablar —contradijo Jenrya—. Vayamos en tren, a Shirahama. No es Okinawa, pero igual va bien, ¿qué dices?

—Que creo que quieres cumplir un fetiche oculto con los baños termales —Jenrya se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Tomó la notebook y empezó a buscar información turística de la susodicha playa: era muy conocida aunque no habían ido. No sólo era famosa por sus playas de arenas blancas y una formación rocosa peculiar, sino que también era increíblemente famosa por sus aguas termales.

—La playa es preciosa en estas imágenes.

—Sí, claro, Jen. Las playas —se burló Ryo. Lee bufó y se fue a la habitación—. Hay un último tren a las ocho de la noche que sale para allá. Compro lo pasajes —oyó un lejano "sí" y un portazo. Las aguas termales no estaban en su plan, pero no venían mal tampoco. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que fue a uno, pero le pareció excitante la idea de ir con su pareja allá.

Aquél domingo todo salió veloz: hacer los equipajes, ir a buscar los pasajes y comer algo en el camino. No tomaron el tren de la noche, sino uno que salía a las seis de la tarde. Se sentaron en un vagón del medio, ambos pegados a la ventana. Cuando el guardia de turno recogió sus boletos, cerraron la puerta. Y no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando los dos se percataron de unos pasos fuertes y veloces que se acercaban a su compartimento. Los vidrios eran algo opacos por lo que no distinguieron bien si ocurría algo. Veían una sombra de estatura media y juzgaron que se trataba de una mujer por el vuelo de un vestido ancho. Ryo se puso de pie y abrió la puerta: efectivamente, una mujer de cabello rubio se perdía al final del pasillo con un vestido negro. Dos hombres pasaron al lado de Akiyama, vestidos con trajes y no tenían pinta de ser japoneses, sino occidentales. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Voy al baño, ya regreso —le dijo a su pareja. Lee asintió y el castaño cerró la puerta.

Ryo miró cómo esos dos hombres seguían avanzado por el pasillo. Pasó entre ellos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Ryo de manera abrupta. Ninguno de los dos hombres le contestó y se dirigió derecho al baño. Oyó la puerta del baño de mujeres cerrarse de un portazo. Ingresó al baño de hombres y cerró la puerta. Por el agujero donde van las llaves notó a los dos hombres hablando en un inglés muy fluido. Se quedó un rato pensando qué hacer. Finalmente, salió. Los hombres no ingresaron al baño. Ryo seguía sintiendo mala espina de la situación y decidió quedarse por ahí, aprovechando que estaba la entrada al comedor. Pidió algo para beber y cuando el camarero le sirvió, vio a la mujer rubia saliendo del baño. Los hombres en seguida dejaron de conversar.

El castaño se sintió en medio de una película de Hollywood.

— Hey! —llamó a la mujer, alegremente y moviendo la mano. Se veía extrañamente similar a…—. Excuse me, miss, are you lost? Come with me, I'll show you this train —aprovechando la confusión de ella y de los hombres, la llevó rápidamente hacia otro lado. Ella había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero en seguida la cerró y se dejó llevar por el extraño que parecía captar agudamente la situación. Entablaron una conversación amena, agradable, fueron por otros vagones para despistar a los hombres y cuando los perdieron, él la condujo hasta el compartimento que compartía con Jen. Ryo cerró la puerta con rapidez. La muchacha suspiró, aliviada, y le agradeció en un perfecto japonés—. De nada.

—¡Alice! —exclamó Jenrya, sorprendido—. ¿Eres Alice, Alice McCoy, cierto?

—¿Jenrya Lee? —comentó ella, extrañada. Él de cabello azul asintió y ambos sonrieron. Se sentaron los tres y tanto ella como Jenrya no dejaban de conversar de cosas referentes al mundo digital y a proyectos que tenían con respecto a eso. Hasta que Ryo le pidió que le explicara por qué la estaban persiguiendo esos tipos—. Mi abuelo falleció hace un año, creo que te lo había comentado, ¿no, Jen? —el nombrado asintió, serio—. Me quedé a cargo de todas las investigaciones de él y trabajo en una empresa informática en un proyecto por demás confidencial. Relacionado al Digimundo, claro. Pero… Hace unos meses un hacker logró filtrar algo de información y seguramente esos tipos andén buscándome porque aún el proyecto no tiene financiamiento estatal y las cosas en USA no son como en las películas —apretó los puños contra su vestido negro, con mangas y cuello de encaje.

—¿Por qué viniste a Japón? —preguntó el de ojos plateados. Ella se llevó una mano a su cabello y lo acomodó.

—Quería que tú guardaras parte de mi investigación, como respaldo. Pero no quería que nadie lo supiera, así que llegué ayer a Japón y tomé el primer tren a cualquier destino para estar sola y poder contactarme contigo —miró la ventana con soslayo—. A veces siento que Dobermon es el ángel guardián de mi vida… —sus ojos celestes, cual cielo en primavera, brillaron con intenso fulgor.

—¿Tu equipaje está en tu compartimento? Creo que es más seguro que te quedes con nosotros que…

—No. Si me quedo pegada a ustedes sospecharán. Es mejor que pasen como conocidos que como amigos. Pero sí, mi equipaje está en mi compartimento. Iré hacia allí. Gracias por todo —Alice se puso de pie, grácil como una muñeca de porcelana y salió de allí. Jenrya asomó la cabeza para cerciorarse de que no corría peligro. Suspiró y regresó al lado de su pareja, quien miraba la ventana con interés.

—Ha sido una sorpresa todo esto —comentó el de ascendencia china. Ryo lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Intentemos disfrutar este viaje, siento que será intenso —Jenrya soltó unas risas. Acto seguido, Ryo lo besó con pasión.

Llegaron a la estación pasadas las ocho de la noche. No se encontraron con Alice ni con los tipos que la seguían. Esperaban que ella estuviera bien. Ante cualquier eventualidad, seguro que ella llamaría a Jenrya para avisar.

Ingresaron al hotel, que era modesto pero muy bien ubicado, registraron la habitación y subieron hasta ella: era espacioso, con una cama matrimonial de sábanas claras, un ventanal gigante y una comodidad increíble. La vista era maravillosa: estaba de cara al mar y se podía apreciar un paisaje nocturno digno de un programa de turismo. Ryo dejó su bolso en el suelo y aprovechó para abrazar por la cintura a Jenrya.

—Al final, no era sólo por el fetiche de las aguas termales venir aquí, ¿verdad? —Jen se puso a reír y se dejó llevar por los besos en su cuello que estaba recibiendo—. Creo que podemos bajar a cenar algo, tengo hambre —El de cabello azul refunfuñó—. ¿Qué?

—Eres experto en cortar momentos —se alejó de Akiyama y fue a ponerse un calzado más cómodo. Ryo lo abrazó.

—Soy experto en otras cosas, cuando venimos de cenar me pones a prueba —Lee se sonrojó levemente y lo llamó "tonto" mientras recogía su bolso y lo dejaba a un costado. Ryo se rió un poco y tomándose de las manos, salieron de la habitación. Jen sudaba—. No te pongas nervioso, te he dicho mil veces que lo que los demás opinen es asunto de ellos. Nosotros debemos hacer la nuestra —Jenrya asintió: él era muy tímido a mostrar sus emociones en público, al contrario de Ryo que era mucho más expresivo. El castaño sabía que no le avergonzaba amarlo en público, pero el "qué dirán" siempre lo perseguía. Había costado horrores aceptar la realidad al señor Lee, padre de Jen, quien al principio se sintió extrañado. Tuvieron que pasar muchos meses para que lo aceptara, hasta que al fin se logró. Ryo era paciente y enérgico, no se rendía y todo lo afrontaba con una enorme sonrisa. Él iba a estar con Jen pasara lo que pasara, así que tomó con fuerza su mano sudorosa y le sonrió. Lee también le devolvió la sonrisa y se relajó.

No estaba Alice tampoco en ese hotel, así como tampoco los tipos. Y no había llamadas de ella, confiaron en que todo estuviera bien. Aún así, cuando regresaron a la habitación para descansar, Jenrya la llamó y ella contestó que se encontraba perfectamente y le pidió que no volviera a llamarla, por las dudas. Si ocurría algo, se lo haría saber.

Pasaron algunos días de disfrute sin problemas: caminatas por las playas, excursiones por el mar en busca de formaciones rocosas bellamente erosionadas, visitas en barcos pequeños y por la noche una dosis de intenso amor propio de una pareja de enamorados. Lo mejor, lo dejaron para el anteúltimo día, la visita a los famosos baños termales de la zona. Lo dejaron para disfrutarlo de noche, de madrugada, para que nadie molestara su atmósfera romántica. Lo más impresionante de uno de los baños públicos es que uno de ellos daba salida al océano pacífico, toda una experiencia asombrosa. Así que se prepararon luego de cenar, llevaron un bolso cada uno y se dirigieron hacia el lugar que estaba abierto hasta altas horas de la noche. Fueron al baño más alejado que encontraron.

Al ingresar en los cambiadores, las manos veloces de Ryo comenzaron a quitar los botones de la camisa china de Jen. Éste se sonrojó levemente.

—Vamos, que puedo cambiarme solo —reprochó Lee en modo burlesco, disfrutando la situación. Ryo sólo sonrió y siguió desabrochando esa camisa china de color verde oscuro. A medida que los botones iban dejando de estar unidos a los ojales, a medida que la prenda se iba abriendo y las manos de Akiyama comenzaban a explorar la tersa piel morena de Jenrya Lee, lo llenaba de besos, de besos intensos. El de cabello azul no se quedó atrás y le quitó el cinto del pantalón. Ryo soltó unas risitas.

—Cuando te asalta el lado seductor, me gustás más —Lee se detuvo y se sonrojó—. Dejemos algo para dentro de un rato, ¿quieres? Te veo en las termas —Jen, con la camisa abierta vio a Ryo yendo por otro lado, con los pantalones abiertos y el cinturón colgando. No perdía la gracia ni aún en esas situaciones. Se rió sólo mientras se desvestía y no dejaba de pensar lo afortunado y feliz que era. Porque no todos podían darse el lujo de amar y ser amados. Era una gratitud digna de un don. Sí, amar era un don profundo y maravilloso.

Vio a su pareja sentado en el borde de las termas, mirando el cielo y contemplándolo con intenso interés. Jen, al verlo así, tan absorto en sus pensamientos, tan misterioso, tuvo miedo de interrumpir ese trance místico, como si se pudiera comunicar con las estrellas y con el agua. ¿A dónde estaba yendo su mente? ¿A dónde iba esa estatua joven, de ojos celestes y de cabello castaño como el chocolate más delicioso?

Jenrya dejó la bata en la entrada, intentó no hacer ruido y se fue acercando a Ryo, lento. Y se sentó a su lado, recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó Lee.

—Cosas sin sentido —respondió, sin verlo—. Pienso en Monodramon, él me dijo que estaba bien, pero siempre desconfío de las sombras de su corazón… —Jenrya jamás pudo comprender por qué Akiyama pensaba esto de su camarada. Alguna vez lo hablaron, pero Ryo le aseguró que era incapaz de recordar cómo había conocido a Monodramon y el mundo digital—. Pienso que estar aquí, contigo, a un palmo del océano pacífico es la escena perfecta de la película soñada.

—Yo tengo menos de actor que tú de modelo —se burló Jen, en un intento de ser chistoso. Ryo resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo soy un perfecto modelo, sólo que preferí ser un nerd y estudiar computación.

—Y amar a otro nerd —Ryo lo besó.

Y retomaron lo de los vestuarios: la brisa suave, no muy fría y agradable, les hacía cosquillas en la nuca y mecían sus cabellos lentamente. Las caricias los condujeron suavemente a las aguas, y toda su pasión se volvió como una danza acuática, los besos intensos, el roce de las manos impregnadas de humedad, los gemidos que se perdían entre las aguas de un mar infinito… Definitivamente, sí, era un sueño estar allí.

Un sueño que se vio interrumpido por unos golpes y unos gritos que los sacaron a los dos de clima. Salieron disparados de las termas, se pusieron las batas y se dirigieron en dirección a los ruidos fuertes: en uno de los baños, algo más alejado de donde estaban, había una mujer que parecía estar forcejando y golpeando unos hombres, como intentando defenderse. Alice no parecía tener suerte en su escapatoria. Ryo agarró a uno de los tipos y Jenrya dio un golpe certero al otro en su estómago, mostrando esas dotes de arte marcial que jampas había abandonado. Alice estaba vestida con una bata a medio poner, con los cabellos pegados al cuerpo, la cara roja y los ojos vidriosos. Decía unas cosas en inglés y los tipos, aún en esa condición, intentaban zafarse de Jen y Ryo que los tenían bien sujetos.

Se dirigieron a la entrada de los baños donde lo atendió un comensal. La muchacha le explicó que estaba muy tranquila y estos dos extranjeros la vinieron a increpar, acusándolos de atosigarla y de molestarla. La policía no tardó en venir y se llevó a los dos sospechosos fuera de allí. Cuando la tensión del momento bajó, Alice se abrazó y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Parecía afectada. Jenrya intentó sacarle alguna palabra, pero la rubia era incapaz de decirle algo.

—Quédate con nosotros esta noche, estarás más tranquila —aseguró Lee. Akiyama asintió y trajo las cosas de los tres. Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al hotel. Alice dejó su bolso en un rincón y, ya más tranquila, agradeció la ayuda de los dos chicos

—Me agarraron desprevenida… Fueron tan cobardes —dijo ella con un dejo de furia en las palabras.

—Ve a darte una ducha —ofreció Ryo, amablemente. Un leve sonrojo tiñó las pálidas mejillas de Alice.

—Gracias —tomó su bolso y se metió en el baño. Ryo se tumbó en la cama.

—Creo que los dos cabemos bien en el sofá —empezó Akiyama, relajado. Jenrya se acercó hasta el sofá y lo comenzó a acondicionar para hacerlo cama. Iban a caber un poco apretados, pero era mejor que nada. Ryo se acercó a ayudarlo—, sabes, me recuerda a las primeras noches que me quedaba a dormir a tu casa, ¿te acuerdas? Traías el colchón de la habitación de tu hermano y terminábamos durmiendo juntos en tu cama… —ambos se pusieron a reír. Jenrya lo tomó fuerte de una de las manos y le dio las gracias—. No hay de qué —y se besaron.

Los besos fueron creciendo, y Jen intentó frenarlo, alegando que Alice estaba en la misma habitación con ellos.

—Un ratito más, por favor —susurró el castaño sobre la oreja derecha de su pareja, quien se estremeció.

—Ryo, no, es incómodo —suplicó Lee, pero Ryo hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y le prestó atención en cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra forma.

La muchacha se sentía completamente desencajada en toda la situación mientras se bañaba: no sólo había hecho un tropezón tras otro, sino que, incluso, había interrumpido las vacaciones de una pareja. En cierto aspecto se sentía fatal. Pero otro lado, le picaba un poco la curiosidad.

Ella y Jenrya hablaban seguido vía internet desde hacía muchos años. Incluso antes de que él oficialmente se pusiera de novio con Ryo. Es más, ella lo incentivó muchas veces a dejar de lado esa timidez propia de un oriental y traspasar la barrera. Alice no parecía ser una chica muy carismática si sólo se la veía por fuera: de semblante algo distante, piel pálida y vestidos de muñecas, daba la sensación de que salía de un cuento de terror rococó. Pero pocas personas conocían realmente cómo era. Y una de esas era Jenrya. Le tenía mucha, muchísima estima. En un momento confundió quererlo mucho y se sintió atroz con ello. El tiempo revirtieron esos sentimientos y lo transformaron en la amistad férrea que compartían.

Cerró el agua de la ducha y secó su cuerpo con una toalla. Y cuando iba a cambiarse… lo único que tenía en su bolso era la bata húmeda de las termas. Y no iba a dormir con su vestido azul petróleo de encaje. No con ese calor. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar y la invadió la vergüenza, ¿iba a dormir desnuda? ¿Con dos hombres? Claro que si ambos eran pareja, no tenía que preocuparse de que ocurriera algo, sin embargo… Jen le comentó en una ocasión que se había enamorado de una niña cuando estaba en el primario. ¿Cómo eran los sentimientos, realmente? ¿Cómo cambiaban, cómo florecían, como se transformaban? Allí, desnuda frente a su propio reflejo, pensaba cosas que no debía. Imaginaba cosas que no debía.

Tenía que salir a pedir una muda de ropa decente. Y sino lo hacía, se iba a quedar encerrada en el baño toda la noche, con el vapor de agua achicharrándole la piel como pasas de uva.

Así que envolvió su cuerpo en la toalla, suspiró, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y abrió suavemente la puerta.

Y la cerró sin pensar cuando oyó unos suaves sonidos a unos metros.

Diablos.

Ahora tenía que ser rápida y pensar, o se quedaba en el baño hasta que… el amor se consumara o interrumpía con cortesía y se sentía mal. Las respuesta llegó unos momentos después cuando golpearon la puerta.

—¿Alice? ¿Estás bien? —la agitada voz de Jenrya se oyó detrás de la madera. La nombrada se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando apaciguar los rimbombantes latidos de su corazón. Abrió la puerta y con la cara ardiendo, notó cómo el rostro del muchacho de ojos plateados se iba tiñendo más de rojo.

—L-lo siento, no tengo muda de ropa, ¿puedo pedirles algo? —Ryo, de fondo, se puso a reír y le acercó una remera y un pantalón suyo—. Gracias.

—La verdad es que no me molestaría que duermas en toalla.

—¡Ryo! —reprochó Jenrya, incómodo.

—Era un chiste —y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Alice se escabulló al baño, intentando mantener la calma, y cerró la puerta. Tenía la cara tan roja que parecía haberse quemado con sol. Jenrya siempre le decía que Ryo era muy carismático y alegre, pero no imaginó tanto.

Ah, cuando la imaginación vuela, las imágenes se nos meten en el cerebro como una película. Y si se quedan grabadas antes de ir a dormir, a veces, se vuelven realidad. Y Alice no tenía imágenes muy tranquilas que digamos. Porque si alguien era buena ocultando facetas, ella lo hacía muy bien. Una muchacha serena, misteriosa, con una forma de ser tan enigmática, era difícil imaginar que en su cabeza pasasen imágenes tan subidos de tono. Se llevó una mano al rostro: nunca había estado interesada en tener una relación seria. Nunca le había llamado la atención el tener a alguien a quien amar. Sí, estuvo un tiempo interesada en Jenrya, pero pudo convertir esos sentimientos en otra cosa que ahora tomaban una forma complemente distinta. No era amor, ciertamente, era… ¿Qué era?

Mientras se iba cambiando de ropa, venían a ella recuerdos, recuerdos de esas noches intensas de una mujer con gustos pocos comunes, como podría decir cualquier persona con poco tacto. Oculta en las sombras, McCoy salía cada tanto a frecuentar bares o lugares nocturnos especiales. A beber algo ligero y tener contacto sólo por una noche con un desconocido… O dos al mismo tiempo, y luego desaparecían. No se avergonzaba de sus gustos, nunca lo haría. Era fiel a ella y sabía convivir con su forma de ser.

Pero ahora era distinto. Se estaba calentando su corazón en el momento menos esperado. Lo que había ocurrido en las termas había pasado a segundo plano. Le había dado rabia, sí, pero también, cuando llegó al lugar, se acomodó justo en el baño de atrás donde estaban Ryo y Jen. Oírlos sólo había intensificado algo en ella que no quería mostrar. Por eso se había alejado y bueno, la encontraron esos dos tipos que rogaba que los hubieran deportado a USA.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Salió del baño con la ropa holgada que amablemente Ryo le dio. Encontró a Jenrya preparando el sofá para dos y acomodando las almohadas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —consultó la rubia, extrañada.

Jen estaba con una remera sin mangas y un pantalón corto.

—Tú vas a dormir en la cama, nosotros nos arreglamos en el sofá —Alice, indignada, lo frenó.

—No seas tonto —recriminó—. ¿Yo sola en una cama tan grande? Ustedes duerman ahí, yo me acomodo bien el sofá.

—No nos molesta dormir en el sofá —agregó Ryo, quien se estaba poniendo una remera—. Acomódate en la cama a tu gusto. Jen y yo podemos dormir apretados —comentó burlonamente. Jenrya, rojo, se llevó una mano a la cara. Alice agachó el rostro, levemente rosado, y suspiró. Agarró una de las almohadas y la llevó a la cama. Insistió en que ella iba a dormir en el sofá—. No sabía que eras así de cabezona, con razón te llevas bien con Jenrya.

—Ya, Ryo —pidió el nombrado, suplicante.

—Con una sábana me arreglo. Buenas noches y gracias —Alice se acostó en el sofá y se tapó con las sábanas, dejando a la pareja sin posibilidad de refutar nada.

Ryo apagó las luces poco después. Y una hora más tarde, se desató una tormenta brutal, de esas que sólo dan miedo porque al estar tan cerca del mar, los truenos se oyen como si estuvieran al lado de uno. Y Alice, temblando de frío, no pudo volver a dormir: le tenía terror a los rayos. No a la lluvia, pero sí a esos relámpagos desgarradores que atraviesan el cielo como una lanza. Cuando esas noches la atormentaban, se abrazaba a algún peluche que tenía e intentaba mantener la calma. Pero ahora no podía. No tenía nada en qué descargar su tensión y comenzó a temblar, no sólo por el frío, sino por el miedo. Cual muñeca de porcelana a la intemperie, McCoy tiritaba y emitía algún ruidito de su boca.

Ryo despertó porque comenzó a tener frío. Y cuando se dirigía al armario a bajar una frazada, la oyó sollozar. Se le acercó, fraternalmente, y le preguntó qué le pasaba. Ella, sin pensar, lo abrazó por el cuello.

—¿Le temes a los rayos? —ella asintió.

Ryo suspiró.

—Ayúdame a poner la frazada en la cama. Sé que puede sonar algo atrevido, pero, duerme con nosotros, estarás mejor —Alice asintió—. Cuando era niño, tengo flashes de que en algún momento cuidé a otro niño más pequeño que yo y, yendo de aventuras por mundo digital, también le tenía miedo a los rayos…

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —curioseó ella, mientras ponían la frazada. Jen dormía pacíficamente.

—Hace muchísimo años. La verdad, no recuerdo muy bien cómo conocí el mundo digital, tengo flashes muy borrosos de ello… —Ryo acomodó la frazada y se metió en la cama, le hizo un lugar a Alice, quedando él en el medio. Ella dudó, pero despacito se metió. Y sin que nadie lo esperara, Ryo abrazó a Jenrya por la espalda y lo despertó de un golpe, sobresaltándolo. Ryo comenzó a reír.

—¡Son las tres de la mañana! —se quejó.

—No seas aguafiestas, tenemos invitada de honor —Jenrya, con el sueño esfumado, vio a Alice en la punta de la cama—. Estaba muerta de frío y de miedo, si duerme con nosotros estará más tranquila, si no te molesta.

Alice abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el de cabello azul sólo sonrió.

—No me molesta. Todo lo contrario.

Ninguno de los tres pudo dormir. Alice estaba nerviosa y su corazón latía ferozmente.

—Les debo una disculpa muy fea —dijo ella, quien estaba de espaldas a la ventana y veía perfectamente las cabezas de los dos chicos. Ryo, al estar más cercano, la miró confundido—. Los espié, lo lamento —la pareja intercambió una mirada de confusión—. Los vi en los baños y yo… —La muchacha, avergonzada, bajó sus ojos. Ryo y Jenrya se sonrojaron levemente y no supieron qué decir—. Fue cuando me alejé que aparecieron los tipos.

—Bueno —empezó Ryo, manteniendo la calma—. No soy quién para juzgar fetiches ajenos… —Jenrya miraba el techo con la las mejillas encendidas—. Se está poniendo de verdad extraño el clima aquí —dijo, intentando sonar tranquilo.

—Alice… —comenzó Jenrya, sin verla, pero nervioso como un león indefenso—, ¿sigues frecuentando… esos bares?

—¿Esos bares? —Se extrañó Ryo—. Chicos, ¿qué están ocultando?

—Nada, realmente —respondió ella, sentándose en la cama y tapándose con la frazada. Los tres se sentaron también. Sólo se oía la lluvia, los truenos cesaban gradualmente—. Pero es como dijiste hace un momento, tengo fetiches… Poco comunes —detrás de ese rostro poco expresivo, se pintaban pinceladas de color rojo claro y sus ojos celestes brillaban más—. Frecuento bares de lo más variopintos… No me interesan las relaciones serias, soy esporádica.

El corazón de Ryo comenzó a agitarse. Estaba comenzando a ponerse algo nervioso. Jenrya también, sus manos sudaban con más fuerza. Akiyama atajó la situación de un golpe.

—¿Nos estás proponiendo algo? —Alice la miró. Ryo no podía negar que, sin duda, era preciosa: toda una belleza occidental. Y delicada como una muñeca.

Ella mostró una sonrisa cómplice, divertida, misteriosa. Ryo miró a su pareja: Jenrya se relamió los labios y al encontrarse con los ojos azules de Akiyama, se sonrojó. El castaño sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente, sorprendiéndolo. Alice se llevó los dedos a su boca y jugó con ellos lentamente mientras disfrutaba a la pareja.

La frazada fue cediendo y cayendo al piso. Las sábanas también. Y cuando la lluvia acrecentaba su caída, la pasión también se agigantaba: Ryo, encima de Jenrya y sosteniéndole las muñecas con dulzura, llenaba de besos su cuello y sus hombros. Lee no podía evitar gemir casi de manera inaudible y sus mejillas tenían un tono rosado más intenso. Alice comenzó a estremecerse, mirándolos curiosa. Se acomodó mejor y fue sacándose, lentamente, la ropa que Ryo le había prestado con amabilidad. La acomodó con gentileza en el borde de la cama y quedó sólo en ropa interior, con un sostén negro de encaje y una prenda abajo del mismo material. Ambos muchachos la miraban de reojo mientras las muñecas de Jenrya se liberaban y atacaban con caricias la espalda de su pareja. Alice se sentó y los miró entre seductora y misteriosa, mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos en sus labios.

Ryo comenzó a descender sus besos del pecho al abdomen hasta llegar a la comisura de su entrepierna. Jenrya se tapó la boca con las manos y Alice se le acercó lentamente. Le tomó ambas manos con delicadeza y fue jugando con sus dedos en su boca.

—¡Mh! ¡B-basta…! ¡Los dos..! —gemía Jenrya, enrojecido.

—Gracias, Alice —agradeció Ryo. La muchacha sonrió.

—¡Ryo! ¡Ah! —Ryo le quitó el pantalón corto que tenía y comenzó a besar su miembro aún con el bóxer puesto—. ¡P-para ya…! —Giró la cabeza en otra dirección—. ¡Alice, detente!

Pero las súplicas sólo hicieron sonreír a la muchacha quien se deleitaba con los dedos de Lee como si de un dulce se tratase. Ella era buena, muy buena.

Ryo se detuvo un instante y le quitó con suavidad el bóxer. Y sin ningún tipo de protección, el de descendencia china sucumbió ante el cálido tacto de las manos de Akiyama sobre su sexo. No pudo soportar exhalar gemidos que aumentaban la intensidad gradualmente. Así como tampoco podía pensar en nada. Alice decidió dejar las manos del de cabello azul un momento y lamer su oreja. Aquello lo hizo sacar un grito de lo más sensual de sus labios. Ryo sonreía, estaba completamente emocionado por todas esas nuevas sensaciones. En algún momento conversaron o se les cruzó la idea de intentar un trío, pero nunca creyó que podría hacerse realidad.

La situación fue tomando más color hasta que Alice peligrosamente se aventura casi al mismo punto donde esta Ryo. Jenrya intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener el control, pero no se la ponían fácil.

—Creo que tú también un poquito de cariño —susurró ella en el oído de Ryo, deteniéndolo un breve instante. Jenrya aprovechó y llenó de besos a Akiyama en sus labios y en su cuello. La rubia se alejó un momento y soltó unas risitas.

—Me hiciste distraer —comentó el castaño burlón, disfrutando de las caricias de Lee, quien acariciaba su espalda y comenzaba a bajar lentamente—. Jen… Ahí, no… —Jenrya no lo oyó y siguió bajando sus besos. Su mano, a la altura de las caderas, seguía descendiendo.

—Déjame darte una mano —susurró Alice y le quitó la ropa interior a Ryo, delicadamente. El aludido ahogó un gemino con la boca cerrada. Ella miraba la escena de manera juguetona.

Y sin ningún reparo, Lee comenzó a jugar con el miembro de su pareja en su boca. Y su mano, veloz, comenzó a acariciar sus nalgas. Uno de sus dedos comenzaba a deslizarse más adentro y Ryo ya era incapaz de ahogar nada. Tenía el semblante rojo y respiraba agitado.

Alice disfrutaba de verlos tan placenteros. Su cuerpo pálido se tornaba más rosado. La electricidad del momento comenzaba a hacer mella en ella y despacio, sus manos fueron acariciándose a sí misma, sin poder detenerlas. Se sentía avergonzada, pero su cuerpo le reclamaba más, mucho más. Jenrya hizo gemir a Ryo hasta casi hacerlo llegar al paroxismo, y fueron notando a la mujer que lentamente iba perdiendo el control de sí misma. Ambos se sentían algo perdidos sin saber cómo obrar en ella.

—Alice —empezó Ryo, acercándose a ella—, es injusto que estés así —Jenrya lo secundó—. Déjanos darte una mano…

Aunque algo inexpertos los dos en el cuerpo femenino, se las ingeniaron para hacerla sucumbir ante los más placenteros toques. Lograron la manera de congeniar los dos en ella. Lograron la manera de congeniar los tres, de pasar las barreras, de estar en la cima casi al mismo tiempo, porque sus gemidos, intensos los tres, se unieron a un coro de placer.

Y cuando ya no cabía en ellos el más pequeño de los pensamientos, lograron alcanzar el cielo. Justo cuando la tormenta recuperó su curso brutal y los rayos se hicieron notar. Alice, llegando al clímax, se relajó unos segundos y al momento los abrazó, asustada por los rayos. Los dos muchachos la contuvieron y la intentaron calmar.

Acomodaron así nomás el cuarto, se vistieron y descansaron casi como tres ángeles en el cielo de las emociones. Cuando la mañana llegó, desayunaron los tres y ella agradeció todo lo que le brindaron. Le pidió a Jenrya que fuera a recoger un disco rígido para que guardara los datos de sus investigaciones, casi olvidado que había sido ése el propósito de su viaje.

Ella se marchó antes que ellos. Y la pareja quedó con un recuerdo especial de esos días.

Al final, las aguas terminales terminaron siendo el último lugar de placer consumado para los dos.

No estaban seguros de volver a repetir la experiencia. Los recuerdos quedarían al igual que esas emociones. Y mientras dormían juntos en el tren, rememoran el viaje con cariño. Porque ellos, a pesar de lo terrenal, realmente estaban unidos por algo más que la carne y el corazón, un lazo profundo que rogaban jamás romperse.


End file.
